Toture and Chapter One
by NyxBorn
Summary: Andromeda Tonks's POV of Death Eaters torturing her for whereabouts of Harry Potter, and Bellatrix Lestrange's POV of Chapter One of Deathly Hallows.
1. Tortured Tonk's Parents Really Badly

I sip some tea and smile at my husband. He smiles back, uncertainly. "Dear, why are we smiling?"

I rotate the cup, staring into the dark tea. "I just need something to smile about. Potter went to the Weasleys' safe. But then he had to run away. My daughter is in love and married. But her husband wants to leave her to protect her. The Ministry of Magic was taken over by the Dark Lord."

"Dromeda, don't be so...depressed. It's scaring me."

"Ted, something is wrong. I don't know what it is-Aha!" I had grabbed his _Daily Prophet_. "Look, the Bellatrix Lestrange ad is missing. But they can't do that. Not even he would be so stupid. Not even the Minister could do that. This will tell everyone that Voldemort is back."

"Andromeda. I'm sure they just forgot. It's been there over a year. I'm sure if they didn't they probably figured out everybody know how evil Bellatrix Lestrange-"

"You talking about me? Didn't your mother tell you gossiping is rude?" The husky, deeper voice was one I knew as well as my own. It was my ex-sister. Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix strode in my house as if she owned it, but she paused to wrinkle her nose.

"Dear, dear. This what you left purebloods for? Is it...well for you?" She smirked, twisting her wand lightly.

"Bellatrix. What do you want? Why are you here? Get out?" I hurled the teacup at her, the scalding tea falling at her. Just at the last millisecond, she cast a Shield Charm. I knew it wouldn't hit her. But hopefully give Ted enough time to get away. "Ted, go!"

"How sweet. The widdle baby Blwood Trawtor is twying to pwotect her Mudblood fwom her big bad sister Bwella. Oh, Andry. You though tea would stop me?"

I yank out my wand. "Let him go. It's me you want to kill, not him. " I stand with my legs spread apart for balance.

"Oh, look. Andry's legs are spread. Isn't the same problem she always had?" An evil smirk twisted her face.

"It wasn't mine were spread. That was you. Does your dear husband believe you're only sleeping with him? Aren't you the Dark Lord whore?"

She reacts so fast, her wand and arm are blurs. "CRUCIO!" I duck, but the curse sears my hair, undoing the Bleaching Charm I put on it every day. The light brown fades and becomes the brown-black of my birth, the color so similar to hers.

"Andry, are you ashamed of me? Does it bother you the more you hate me, the more we look alike?" She cackles. "Dear, dear. Awful looking like me isn't it?"

I laugh, her taunts reminding me of childhood. " Bella, if I was, why wouldn't I scar myself? And I had wanted to look like you, perhaps I should charm a grey gash in my hair, starve myself, and charm on make-up?" She flinches at her name, then pets the grey streak.

"Bitch." She hisses, her disgusting teeth chomping down together.

I laugh. Perhaps I'm more like her then I thought. "What was that saying? 'Sticks and stone may break my bones, but words will never hurt me?' Bella, Bella, Bellatrix. I wasn't the one who killed my cousin. I didn't bring my baby cousin to die. I never burned my sister." I hold up my hand. "Wait. You did."

"Crucio!" She roars. "Where is Potter?"

I arch an eyebrow at the change in topic. "I don't know, Lestrange. Why should I?"

"He went to your house."

"So did you. So did Narcissa. So did Sirius. But I don't know where Narcissa is. I know Sirius is dead and I know you are here." Narcissa hadn't come, but maybe I can drive a wedge between Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Crucio!"

The curse hits me. Excruciating pain flares in y body, like she attached a coil of electricity into my heart. I squeeze my mouth shut. She twitches her wand, and the curse falls off.

"I'll ask you again. WHERE. IS. POTTER?"

"I'll tell you again. I! DON'T! KNOW! " I laugh her cackle.

"TELL ME!" Her oddly bent wand twitches agin, and the full blast of the curse hits me. I moan involuntarily at the pain I was not expecting. I clench my mouth shut and stare at my ex-sister.

"Tell _me_, Bella. Does it hurt you to torture your little sister?" I hate to acknowledge that previous relationship, but I have too, to cause her pain. Her eye twitched.

"Where is Potter?"

"I don't know!"

She turns her wand on Ted."Tell me where Potter is and I will spare your wife."

I laugh madly. "Oh, Bella. I think you mean 'Tell me where Potter is and I might spare your life.' Because we all know big bad Bellatrix Lestrange can't kill her little sister. Because that would just be evil, right?"

"Avada Kedavra!" A green jet of light speeds towards me, and Ted tackles me, pushing me on my floor.

I pout at Bellatrix. "Look what you did! You got my robes dirty. They were expensive1 I wore them to my daughter-your niece's wedding."

Fury glints in her eyes. "She is not my niece and we are not related!"

I laugh. How Bellatrix of me. "When we look almost identical? How can we not be?"

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" She fires the curses and they hit Ted and me. "I will give you one last chance to live-where is Potter?"

"Nymphadora is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Argh!" She spins on her foot and Dissaperates. Quickly, Ted and I grab our wands, and do the same. As we leave, we hear from Bellatrix- "NO! YOU COME RIGHT BACK HER ANDROMEDA! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Ted and I laugh, and it's because we're right in the back of the house. We're where Potter fell. Really, sometimes it's useful to know Bellatrix Lestrange as much as I do.


	2. Cissy and Bella  Malfoy Manor Chapter 1

AN- lines in **bold** are in Bellatrix thoughts. Line in_ italics _are Narcissa's thoughts. Lines in_** bold italics **_are both Bellatrix and Narcissa' thoughts._** Lines **_in regular is taken from Book Seven, belonging to J.K. Rowling. I will only use the lines relating to the Black Sisters and Tonks. And the wand, of course. All of this is hers.

_Lucius glances sideways at me. The Dark Lord wants to have his wand. As I am the only sane and respected elder of the family, the decision falls to me. My mask of stone hides my thought. All Blacks were trained in Legimacy and Occulmency. We had to be to hide any secrets. It is...odd, to say the least, of your mother and father walking inside your mind and reading your secret thoughts. She was the best. She had to be. She hid the Mudblood from Bella, Mother, Father and me for over two years. I put my hand over his under the table. He withdraws his wand, and passes it to the Dark Lord. I feel his hand tense. No one likes to be stripped of their weapon, the one nearly-infallible weapon._

**Weak. Pathetic. Lucius Malfoy hesitates to give the Dark Lord his wand! I would, if I did not know the Dark Lord would like me to Crucio. Malfoy lost his power when he lost the fight against the children at the Ministry. I, at least was useful. I killed the Animagus Black! My former cousin! I also distracted Potter when the Dark Lord came!**

"What is it?"

"Elm, my Lord."

"And the core?"

"Dragon-dragon heartstring."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire the most for so many years?"

_Yes, we did. But not like this. Not with sons killing. Not with children hurt. Not with my sister insane. Not with me the only Black child respected. Not with people I love in danger. Not with a boy Draco's age nearly dead. Perhaps Andromeda was the smartest of us all...Andromeda and Sirius..._

**Of course! How could we not! Even Narcissa could, and Narcissa's not the most polished wand in Ollivanders! I desired it the most. I, alone, braved the dementors! I, alone faced Azkaban and** **did not lie about my loyalty! It's because of Malfoy I sit here, and not at His hand with the Half-Blood Snape. Malfoy and the Half-Blood and that brat Potter.**

"Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it-we do."

_Lucius! Be careful! Please don't let the Dark Lord of heard that! He would torture Lucius! And Draco! What will he do to my son!_ _When my husband was sent to Azkaban, Draco was sent to kill Albus Dumbledore- one of the most powerful wizards of all time! What will he do to my family this time! He drove my sister insane, the other into leaving- if not for him Andromeda might still be my sister though she is married to the Mudblood! He killed my baby cousin, and had my other cousin killed. My son! My husband! What do I do?_

**Fool! How dare he say that! How dare he! How dare he lose his loyalty! He- who sat in the Minister's pocket, with mountains of gold, while I, his Most Faithful, rotted in a cell!**

To Malfoy's left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son Draco, who had been gazing at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified to make eye contact.

**I must fix this. For Cissy's sake. For mine. Why must I always save the family? Must I always babysit Malfoy?**

"My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted in emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."

**There, I've fixed it. Simple, really. I told the truth. Cissy thinks it too, but she can't say so, as Cissy cannot like the Dark Lord more then her husband as she loves him. Pathetic! Love, in a marriage. Love is a weakness, and it will pollute everything. Sisters loving, for example, is different. It is a close companionship. I do like my little sister very much, not the Traitor, though.**

She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks with her dark hair, and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned towards Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.

"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little towards one side Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight.

_There you go, Bella. Make a fool of yourself. We all know you love, when you say you don't. We all know you love the Dark Lord more then say, a sister or a husband. More then a cousin, or two. More then both of your sisters. More then your nephew. More then Andromeda, or I, as much as you deny love, or loving Andromeda, or perhaps me._

**My Lord complemented me! My Lord thinks it means a lot! From me! Perhaps even more then single of my Crucios!**

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

_Embarrass yourself as well, why don't you?_

"No higher pleasure...even compared to the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"

_**Excuse me? What happened this week? Why do I not know, if it's my family?**_

She stared at him; her lips parted, evidently confused.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

_Nor do I, so thank you Bella, for asking. Must I always be left out? Why don't you know? Why don't I?_

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin. You must be so proud."

_Werewolf? Who? Yes, Draco told me about him, I think. His teacher-Ah! I know who he is! One of Sirius's friends! Wait. My niece-I have a niece? Oh yes, Andromeda's girl. The Metamorphmagus. The Auror. Wasn't it in the Daily Prophet? The wedding. I think it was. Near a Madam Malkin's____advertisement. Why is the Dark Lord doing this? Why is he embarrassing us? We did nothing! Not Bella, not I, not Lucius, not Draco! Must he announce our sister's daughter in front of everyone else?_

**I have no niece! I have no sister but Narcissa! I have no sister's child but Draco!**

There was an eruption of laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The great snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its' mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear, so jubilant at Bellatrix's and the Malfoy's humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed with happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red.

**How dare they! In my sister's house! In front of the Dark Lord Himself! I'll Cruciate the lot of them! See how well they laugh then!**

_How could they! These marks will never come out! And how dare they and he associate Andromeda with us! She left us- do we look like her? Bella does, but Andromeda had brown hair, not black, her eyes are less lidded, and her eyes are kinder! Her hair is slightly neater, and she does not have a great grey streak! Well, I'll give them that. Bella and Andromeda do look alike. But I look less like her! We did nothing!_

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord, "she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We-Narcissa and I- have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood! This brat has nothing to do with us, nor any beast she marries."

_**Brilliant, Bellatrix, just brilliant.**_ _**call Andromeda you sister, why don't you? And was not strictly true, but still. I have still set eyes on Andromeda. And her Metamorphmagus brat. **_

**I thank Merlin and the stars and cancellations(Bellatrix, Regulus, Sirius, Cassiopeia, Andromeda) I hadn't said niece.**

_There you go Bella, embarrass us again. It's perfectly fine with me. This is only just as embarrassing at my Sorting and Andromeda the summer before she left when she was holding our hands. Me- a Hogwarts graduate at seventeen minus two mouths, and you a twenty-one year old Death Eater in Diagon Alley!_

"What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?"

_What? My son babysit werewolves? That's dangerous! He could get bit or killed! Merlin, stars, and constellations, I'd like to Crucio him!_

**Merlin and Blacks! I actually feel an urge to act like a Mudblood and throttle someone! Preferably Lucius. But I would settle for the Carrows, or the half-blood freak-mutant, or Longbottom, or Potter, or Snape. **

The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring into his lap, the caught his mother's eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her deadpan stare at the wall.

_Ignore, ignore, ignore, there are exactly twenty-three cracks in this stone, and twelve spots of dust. _

**Serves the coward right. Both of them, Draco and Lucius. Not Narcissa. Why is she the only smart one? Is it because she's a Black?**

"Enough," said Voldemort, stroking his snake. "Enough."

And the laughter died at once.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring.

**Yes, my Lord. Tell me what I must do, and I will do it!**

_No. He's not going to say what I think he'll say, will he? Will he say to kill our sister? Our Andromeda? No! He couldn't! She was a Black! She has pure blood! And not our niece! That would just be evil! Bella couldn't do it! Yes, said a little voice in my head. Bella Black wouldn't do it, but Bellatrix Lestrange would. She killed our cousin, didn't she?_

"You must prune yours, must you not to keep it healthy? Cut away the parts that threaten the health of the rest."

_No. No. Not my Meda. Not Bella's Andry. Not Sirius's Rommy. Not Regulus's Eda. No. No. Not her. Not her daughter. Bella, you wouldn't be so cruel, would you?_

**Is my Lord saying what I think he's saying? **

"Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with gratitude again. "At the first chance!"

_No! Not Meda! Not Meda's daughter! Kill the Mudblood if you must, but leave our sister and niece be! LEAVE HER ALONE!_

**YES! YES! I CAN KILL NYMPHADORA! I CAN KILL HER! I KILLED NYMPHADORA TONKS-LUPIN! I KILLED NYMPHADORA TONKS-LUPIN! Not as catchy as "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" though. Too long. Perhaps..."**__**I KILLED NYMPHY! I KILLED NYMPHIE!" ****Yes, that works quite well.**

"You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world...we shall cut away the canker...until only those of the true blood remain..."

_No! Not Meda! Not Meda's daughter! They are your family!_

**No! Andromeda and Nymphadora are not my family! I look nothing like them! Nothing like Andromeda! YAY! I can kill Nymphiey!**


End file.
